Birthday
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: La verdad era que él no sabía con claridad cuando era su cumpleaños, pues su planeta había sido borrado del universo sin el respaldo de aquello, pero no por ello significaba que no lo celebraba de vez en vez.


**Birthday**

* * *

**Resumen**: La verdad era que él no sabía con claridad cuando era su cumpleaños, pues su planeta había sido borrado del universo sin el respaldo de aquello, pero no por ello significaba que no lo celebraba de vez en vez.

**Disclairmer**: Dragon Ball no me pertenece ~

* * *

**Capítulo único**

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_1.250 palabras según Word._

— ¡Sí! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! — Con una gran sonrisa el niño estaba sentado en aquella mesa que compartía para las comidas junto con el anciano, que con cuidado puso aquel pastel en el centro. No era algo demasiado grande, sino un pastel que había ido a comprar a un pueblo cercano a la montaña, para poder celebrar el cumpleaños de aquel pequeño niño.

— Lo comeremos cuando acabemos de cenar, Goku — El anciano habló con una sonrisa mirando al niño que movía su cabeza en señal de aceptar aquello, feliz al tener una comida distinta en aquel momento.

No sabía de muchas cosas, más que de entrenar y cazar animales en el bosque, pero sabía que aquel día era su cumpleaños, su abuelito siempre lo encerraba en un circulo en el calendario, como para remarcarles que ese día, de cierta forma, era especial para ellos.

Si bien el anciano no había sabido propiamente la fecha de nacimiento de aquel bebé —habiendo supuesto cosas como su edad cuando lo encontró en medio de la montaña—, había decidido que su fecha de nacimiento sería el día que se conocieron, que adopto a aquel pequeño como su nieto, el dieciséis de Abril, de todos los años, celebrarían su cumpleaños, pensó con una sonrisa, viendo la cola de aquel pequeño ir de allá para acá, emocionado por tener en ese momento pastel para el postre.

—

— Por cierto, Goku, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — Miró a través de sus gafas obscuras al niño que había estado comiendo junto con Krillin, agotados del entrenamiento que habían estado teniendo durante esos días. Krillin le había dicho cuando habían llegado y Lunch le había hecho un pequeño pastel al niño, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuando era el cumpleaños del nieto del que había sido su mejor amigo.

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? — Preguntó con sus mejillas regordetas algo manchadas con arroz, mirando curioso al anciano maestro Rochi, no pensó que él le fuera a preguntar aquello, siendo que la verdad era que no celebraba un cumpleaños desde que su abuelito había muerto por aquella criatura gigante.

— Sí, podría hacerte un pastel, como lo hicimos con Krillin — La mujer de cabello azulado le sugirió con una sonrisa, aquellos niños la habían salvado y la habían acogido en aquel hogar, sin importar su peculiaridad, solían estar juntos.

— Mi abuelito dijo que mi cumpleaños era el dieciséis de Abril — Les dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a su abuelo y las pequeñas "fiestas" que le hacía, con comida más variada de lo usual.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si hoy es dieciséis de Abril, Goku! ¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños? ¡Sí que eres distraído! — Río el niño más pequeño, mirando a su compañero de entrenamiento, que cada vez se estaba volviendo más un amigo, a pesar de las diferencias que podrían haber tenido en un principio, la realidad era que apreciaba mucho a aquel niño.

— Ay, ¿sí? supongo que lo había olvidado — Les dijo riendo con esa inocencia que siempre tenía, pues aquel niño podía ser bastante inocente a muchas cosas. Haber crecido en la montaña solo podía tener ese efecto en él en realidad, donde desconocía muchas costumbres, aunque su fallecido abuelo se las había intentado enseñar.

Los presentes rieron ante su comentario, siendo que al día siguiente comieron pastel, en celebración al cumpleaños atrasado de aquel niño que había comido gustoso.

—

— ¡Waaa! ¿De verdad podemos comer lo que queramos, Bula? — Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión, estaban en la isla Papaya, listos para el torneo de las artes marciales, donde se inscribirían en los días siguientes, bastantes ilusionados esta vez de esa competencia.

— Claro que sí, Goku, es tu cumpleaños, después de todo — Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, viendo como su mejor amigo le agradecía con una sonrisa, comenzando a pedir varias cosas del menú, estando bastante alegre.

El maestro Rochi le había comentado cuando era la fecha de nacimiento de Goku una vez, más bien el día que el niño consideraba que era su cumpleaños, por lo cual celebrarlo con un gran festín le parecía la idea más adecuada de todas después de todo, así era Goku. Lo material no le importaba para nada, pero si había comida entre medio, podía ser el ser más feliz del universo en realidad.

—

En los últimos años, si era sincero consigo mismo, no había vuelto a celebrar su cumpleaños desde el último torneo de las artes marciales al cual había asistido con sus amigos.

Después de aquello se había casado con Chi-Chi, por la promesa que le había hecho cuando eran niños y no sabía en realidad que era el matrimonio, es decir, era comprensible para él entender que en el matrimonio le darían comida, si es que en su cumpleaños siempre hacían algo distinto para celebrarlo.

Ahora llevaba casi dos años viviendo con Vegeta, unos pocos meses estando unidos en realidad, siendo que ambos tenían una rutina a la cual se había acostumbrado y le agradaba demasiado en realidad.

Podía hacer sus cosas sin que nadie le gruñera, sembraba el campo, porque era algo que le recordaba su entrenamiento con el maestro Rochi, cuando era un niño que buscaba fortalecerse de muchas maneras, además entrenaba un poco de la "manera antigua" en realidad, cosa que le agradaba.

Vegeta era un buen luchador, con el cual le gustaba medir sus habilidades y le hacía sonreír cada vez que estaban juntos. Con él no tenía que inventar temas de conversación, podía hablarle de distintas cosas —siempre que no fueran de gusanos— y el omega lo escuchaba con atención, diciendo una que otra vez algún comentario, pero siempre se sentía bien.

— Vegeta, ya volví — Sin poder evitarlo dio un pequeño brinco al sentir una pequeña explosión, pudiendo ver lo confetis volar, haciendo que pestañeara sorprendido en realidad, viendo ahí a Gohan, Bulma, Krillin y su esposa, el maestro Rochi, junto con la tortuga y Puar, además de Piccolo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goku! — Su hijo y sus amigos dijeron aquello a coro, claro, exceptuando al omega y al namekiano, que lo miraban simplemente, haciendo que sonriera sin poder evitarlo al ver aquello, comenzando a disfrutar de aquella comida que le habían preparado, riendo con sus amigos.

—

— Ahh... sí que comí bastante hoy — Comentó mientras se tiraba a la cama pesadamente, pasando una mano por su vientre. Habían disfrutado bastante de a comida que le habían tenido por su cumpleaños, con una sonrisa bastante boba en realidad.

— Es bueno que te gustará todo aquello — Dijo simplemente el omega mientras se sentaba en la cama, descalzando sus zapatos.

— Gracias por aquello, Vegeta — Le dijo al otro saiyajin con una sonrisa, estirando para besar el cuello del omega, aunque claro, ganando un golpe como siempre que tomaba al saiyajin descuidado.

— No tienes que agradecer nada, idiota — Le gruñó con las mejillas rojas. A veces odiaba cuando el otro se acercaba así a su cuerpo, pues sus instintos de omega comenzaban a funcionar de manera rápida, aunque claro, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al saber que al otro le había gustado aquella celebración.

Había sido el pequeño beta quién le había comentado cuando el alfa estaba de cumpleaños, siendo que no pudo evitar pensar que aquella comida simplemente lo alegraría.

Aquellas cosas podían no tener importancia para él realmente, pero había visto que su estúpido alfa lo había disfrutado y por aquello podía ceder un poco en aquellas costumbres que había dejado olvidadas desde de su infancia, para crecer como un príncipe guerrero.


End file.
